


Life with the pack

by CheezPleez



Series: Wolffe's pack [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Short fics and one shots following Wolffe and his pack and their adventures raising a teenage foundling
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Wolffe's pack [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939771
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	1. Head shoulders knees and oh no

Adjusting to life with Fox was proving to be difficult for Wolffe. The younger clone seemed to go out of his way to get a rise out of him even going so far as to put Che in the middle of it whether she liked it or not.

He walked into the kitchen for breakfast and spotted Wolffe sitting with Nessa talking while Rex and Che were at the stove. He swooped Che off her feet, which was no small accomplishment and pulled her into the chair on his lap. 

"Good morning to my favorite nurse." 

Wolffe growled as she swatted him off and stood up, straightening her uniform.  
"I swear you are hornier than a Zabrak. Go find someone to give you the time of day."

He pouted at her "but they aren't as pretty as you. I'm sure Wolffie could learn to share."

Rex cringed but Jahnessa spoke up first "does the word harassment have ANY meaning to you?" She hissed at him.

"All I'm saying is that I'm literally half his age. I'm sure there are some things he isn't quite up for anymore."

Wolffe snarled at Fox "who says I can't handle Che's needs." 

Fox snorted "your eye says yes but the cracking joints and muffin top say not in this lifetime." 

With that Wolffe stood up and went to Che pulling her into a deep kiss, even going so far as to pin her to the wall, he then scooped her up and marched out of the room with her squealing the entire time.

He did his best to carry her up the stairs to their room but halfway up the stairs he felt his back tighten. His hold on Che failed as he tried not to cry out in pain especially with Fox standing at the bottom leering at them.

"What is it sweetie?" She whispered quietly. 

"Back" he hissed and Fox began to howl with laughter. 

"Smooth move Bantha butt. He stepped past.Wolffe picking Che up and carrying her to her room and putting her on the bed. He then stole a quick kiss and returned carrying Wolffe slung over his shoulder. 

"That's how it's done but don't expect me to kiss you too." He left the room cackling while Che proceeded to tend to her husband's wounded pride and thrown back.


	2. Dont leave me

Kix heard the first rumble of thunder and sighed. It was going to be a long night. He headed for the kitchen and started making Caff. He knew one by one his brothers would file in without a word. He set out cups and took a seat scrolling through his datapad checking the dispatches. 

The storm began to pick up as rain pelted the ship. Sure enough Cody and Rex came into the kitchen and grabbed a cup. A while later Wolffe joined them and soon Gregor and Dogma were sitting at the table. Kix took that time to make a supply check in the med bay.

As he walked down the hall he heard a muffled gasp. He paused at Jahnessa's bunk room. She had only been with them for two months and they did their best to give her space. Ahsoka said teenage girls especially needed that. He listened a bit longer and again heard the small muffled cry.

"Jahnessa?" He said softly.

"I..what?"

He could hear her scramble towards the door. When it opened he was looking into the face of a shell shocked child. It made him angry and heartbroken all at once.

"I didn't mean to keep you up. I'll try and be quieter." She scrubbed her sleeve over her face.

"No. You didn't wake me. I was already up."

A loud crack of thunder shook the ship and he saw her flinch. 

"Aw ad'ika, is it the storm?"

She wordlessly shook her head.

"Let's get something warm to drink, come on."

He held out his hand and was surprised she even took it. He sat her down in his seat and pulled out another mug. Wolffe was beside him pulling something from the cabinet. He handed Kix the can of hot chocolate he stashed where his brothers wouldn't find it and sat back down next to Jahnessa.

They all sat quietly with their drinks waiting out the storm together. As it began to quiet they all started heading back to their bunk rooms. As Kix got up Jahnessa grabbed his hand.

"Dddd...don't leave me." 

"Of course not ad'ika."

She tilted her head a little "why do you call me that?"

"What ad'ika? It's..its a term of endearment. Little one. You can use it alone or with a name. Wolffe will sometimes call Rex, Rex'ika if the mood strikes him. It's mandoa. I can stop if you don't like it."

She shook her head. "No...I just...what can I call you?"

He sat back down with her "what do you mean?"

"Well, you kinda took me in. You feed me and make sure I have clean clothes and I just wondered what I could call you."

He thought about it and she was right. He had taken on a parental role with her. 

"Well….a parent is normally called buir so..maybe you can call me that? If you like."

"Buir? I like that." She smiled at him and for a moment all the darkness that the rebellion had brought to her young eyes was gone and a sparkle of hope shined in them.

"Ok ad'ika, lets go get some sleep huh?"

"Ok buir."

His heart warmed in a way he had never known hearing her call him in such a way. It might not be easy for either of them but they needed each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading i have some other short sotires to add let me know if you wanna see something added


	3. Misplaced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this story mentions sexual assult. Nothing bad happens but its mentioned

Hunter smelled it the moment she walked in the door and wrinkled his nose. 

"You've been smoking."

She opened her mouth to protest but stopped. 

"It's a dirty habit Nessa. You really need to quit." 

She shrugged "not everything I picked up along the way is good but you don't have to worry about me."

He leaned back against the counter, his arms crossed. "Yea, I do. They are called death sticks for a reason." 

She rolled her eyes and continued towards her room on their ship. They agreed to spend some time with her inorder to get to know her but Hunter was not fully prepared for a teenager. Normally his biggest issue was dealing with Crosshairs attitude but even his issues were a breeze compared to Jahnessa. 

"Does he know you smoke?"

She shrugged "maybe he does maybe he doesn't. I don't make it a habit to smoke in the ship." 

"Well while you are staying with us no death sticks. If I find you have been smoking again I will make you sleep outside."

She rolled her eyes again and he was really starting to hate that.

"Like I said before you don't have to worry about me. I'm nearly 14. I can worry about myself."

"All the more reason not to be smoking."

She simply ignored him and headed for her bunk.

"This is gonna be a long month." Hunter mumbled.

At dinner time everyone got a chore. That was their rule. If you wanted to eat you helped. Cutting vegetables should have been a simple job but then Crosshair happened.

"You are butchering those kid." 

"I know how to cut vegetables i'm not stupid."

"I never said the word stupid but if the boot fits."

Everyone was now looking at Crosshair. Jahnessa slammed the knife down on the table and walked out.

"Well that was rude" Tech said pointedly at Crosshair. 

"Soooooooo do we go after her or what?" Wrecker looked at the door desperate for someone to make the call.

"We can't crowd her" Hunter said.

"Well it's getting dark and she ain't got a jacket. It gets cold here at night."

Echo sighed "let's give her some time to cool down and then go after her."

Hunter turned to Crosshair "finish the vegetables."

He opened his mouth to protest but the look Hunter shot him was enough to make him rethink that.

************************************************

Jahnessa wandered around trying to find her way back to the ship. As it got darker nothing looked the same and she wasn't sure just where she had ended up. She was too busy being angry to pay attention. She looked around at the people on the streets but she wasn't sure just who to ask. 

As she looked around trying to gage a friendly from a potential imperial sympathizer she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You look lost little one. Let me help you." She turned to see a creepy pale Twi'lek standing over her. 

"I um...I'm waiting for someone, thankyou."

The man smiled at her "I insist. This is not a nice place to be at night. You never know the kind of degenerates you might come across." He grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Let go of me." She struggled to get free from the iron grip around her arm. Another man stepped up behind him.

"Think there's a Grand Moff out there that would pay top dollar for a half breed?" He sneered looking her up and down and licking his lips lecherously. 

"Someone might. Who knows but we gotta make sure she's a good little girl now don't we?"

They each took a hold on her as she kicked and struggled to get free. She cried out but the people nearby only walked faster and avoided eye contact. She was now pinned to the ground and despite her shrieking no one wanted to get involved. As she felt cold hands moving her pants down she felt her stomach turn at the thought of what was about to happen. Suddenly the man was ripped off her and thrown against the wall. The other let go of her and confronted the new comer.

"This doesn't concern you bounty hunter."

The man shook his head "it's keeping me up so I think it does." He reached forward and helped Jahnessa off the ground. "Let's get you back to where you belong."

They walked in silence for a while. The rundown buildings became a bit more polished and pleasant. 

"So clearly you are new here. Where are you at?"

As she thought about it she realized she had no idea where to go back to.

"I um...i can't remember where the ship is docked." She felt her face heat up and she really did feel stupid in that moment.

"You don't eh?"

There was a lilt to his voice that reminded her of Echo. 

"I'm staying with someone while Buir is away. He says it's good to bond with the rest of the family."

"Buir? You a mandalorian?" 

"Uh no. I ...my um caretaker is….kinda. he speaks Mandoa."

The bounty hunter stroked his chin a bit and that reminded her of Cody. 

"Are you a clone?" 

The man froze looking at her with a bewildered expression then pulled her aside. "If you know what's good for you don't say something like that out loud ever. Don't know who's listening. Now what does a girl like you know about clone troopers?"

"I...well Buir he's"

"Ah….got it. Don't say another word. Soooo family...they all brothers?" 

She shook her head.

"Interesting so the rumours are true then, there are clones that broke away."

He led them down another street and things were beginning to look more familiar. 

"There, I see the launch bay. I can go from here thank you um …. I never got your name."

The man nodded "Boba, take care of yourself and don't go running off like that again."

As she waved him off and left. Aurra came up and placed a hand on his shoulder "I won't be angry if we turn down this bounty."

He nodded and they headed back towards their ship. For all the anger he harbored towards the clones he couldn't leave someone without a family as Windu had him. "If I have my way no one will be taking that bounty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. In a dark dark room

After a few weeks with clone force 99 it was clear that Crosshair was not overly fond of Jahnessa and she seemed to feel the same way. They argued and bickered over everything to the point that Tech wouldn't stay in an area with them unless Hunter or Echo were there to play referee.

Inevitably they needed to go help with something and had no choice but to take her since Kix and his crew were still out.

"Tano you are sure there is no one we can leave her with?"

Asohka gave him a sympathetic look   
"Sorry. I can't get to you guys and leaving her unattended is out of the question. Kix would kill us both."

"Thanks anyway i guess we will have to make due"

"At least you have a medic this time. Maybe we won't have to send a search party for Crosshair for his post mission check up."

Hunter sighed "don't remind me."

Crosshair was notorious for disappearing after a mission before anyone could check him over for injuries. One time Rex found him passed out in a supply closet wrapped in a blanket and suffering from hypothermia. 

He headed back to the others and shrugged "kid comes with. Let's just get this job done quickly."

They landed planet side and found their contact. A suspicious toydarian who seemed more interested in Jahnessa than the people here to help chase the empire out.

"You know, I could catch a pretty nice price for a girl like her. Even if she is a half breed. She is part Twi' lek no?"

"She's not for sale" Hunter growled as Wrecker cracked his knuckles and glared.

"You should hear him out" Crosshair said sarcastically earning a snarl from both Nessa and Tech.

"Kidding, kidding, don't get your blacks in a bunch."

The toydarian gave them the information about the imperial sympathizers and the factory points to hit that would not harm civilians. He then left them to their work reminding them of his offer.

"Cross wouldn't really sell me would he?" She quietly asked Echo.

"Cross is very guarded. He hides behind sarcasm and sometimes outright nastiness. Give him time. He would never hurt you. No one really knows what the long necks did to him before he was assigned to the bad batch but it messed him up."

Hunter paused "Wrecker take Tech down that way, Echo come with me and Crosshair, you take the kid and find the security grid."

"Why am I on babysitting duty?" 

"I'm NOT a baby and I can take care of myself." 

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is to teach you how to work together. Its a simple job. Just shut off the security grid so Echo and I can get the workers. The map shows its down these stairs."

They all split off, Tech and Wrecker going to look through files and Hunter and Echo headed for the area the workers were supposed to be. Instead they were greeted by stormtroopers.

"This was a kriffin' set up!" Hunter yelled into the comms.

"Hunter… Wrecker and I already placed the charges. The timer is running. We won't have time to…"

Before he finished the first charges detonated and rocked the building.

Jahnessa and Crosshair were lost in the maze of hallways in the basement when it all came crashing down around them. She felt someone tackle her to the floor and cover her with their body.

Once the rocks stopped falling she looked around. Crosshair rolled off her and groaned. "I told them, never trust a toydarian."

She turned her light on and could see some of the hallway was still intact but otherwise they were trapped. She could see wet streaks running down the side of Crosshair's face and his foot was turned at an awkward angle.

"Can anyone hear us? Crosshair and I are stuck in the basement."

Crosshair grabbed at her commlink frantically "Get us out of here!"

He was beginning to hyperventilate and shake. 

"Hey, hey Crosshair, you need to relax. Let me take a look at your head ok? See if my med kit has anything that can help, how does that sound?"

He looked at her eyes wide with fear "we...we have to get out." He began to stand and was trying to move the collapsed debris that blocked them in. Jahnessa grabbed his arm and he wrenched it away looking at her as if she were meaning to hurt him.

"Are you claustrauphobic?"

He sunk to the floor gripping at his head with both hands.

"Just shut up and leave me alone just shut up shut up shut up."

She sat down on the floor nearby him and opened her medkit. "Let's see your ankle first ok?"

Crosshair responded by pulling his knees to his chest and gripping himself tightly.

"For force sake you are acting like a child. You wanna wait until Wrecker has to hold you down like a feral tooka?"

"That's only if they find us first. We are trapped in a dark hole and last I saw there were more imps here than friendlies." 

She could see his face contort into a grimace followed by him heaving onto the ground next to him. 

"I'm gonna take a guess you got a pretty good concussion Cross."

He continued to gag onto the ground and then got up again and was practically clawing at the walls around them.

"Hey, hey stop it." She rushed over and grabbed his hands. He was shaking as they stood there as she checked the cuts on his fingers. 

"I promise you I will get you out of this. I just need to clean you up first ok?" 

He was looking anywhere but at her.

"Hey, look at me." She could see the fear etched in his face "We are going to be ok."

As she said this some of the debris shifted and they both flinched.

"Let's take a seat and get this ankle bandaged." 

This time he complied sitting down right where he was and staring at her expectantly. As she carefully went about removing his boot more of the wall crumbled and shifted. Crosshair scrambled closer to her and pulled her close.

"It's ok. Maybe someone is digging us out."

At that he moved in front of her "we don't know who is digging."

After a few more minutes the debris opened up and Wrecker was smiling at them.   
"Well glad you didn't kill each other."

At that Crosshair let out a breath and went completely slack. Wrecker scooped him up and helped Jahnessa up off the ground

"He hit his head and that ankle is broken. I think the adrenaline finally gave out. He was clawing at the walls."

Wrecker nodded "Cross hates small closed spaces. The long necks used to keep him in a sensory deprivation pod. They swore it would help his excellent eyesight. He won't even sleep with the lights out because of it."

"That's awful." 

"Thats just the base of it. They treated him worse than a fight anooba. He's the only one that knows what its like to survive being decommissioned."

"What's that?"

"It's what the long necks used to do if they thought we were defective. It's a nice way of saying they killed us. Makes the politicians feel better. Shakk ti caught them decommissioning Cross and was furious. Took him weeks to recover, he was never quite the same but who could blame him. So many brothers and sisters met that fate."

"Sisters?" 

Wrecker nodded "yeah. Genetics is funny. Every once and awhile we got a batch with a sister. My original batch had one. Loved her so much but they terminated her when we were 8. Tech's batch had a sister too. He doesn't like to mention it. Breaks his heart every time. I think it's part of why he took a shine to ya."

Her heart broke as Wrecker walked them back to the ship and told her about him and his brothers. "If you want to win Cross over he likes meluran tea. He can't have caff his heart's bad after the serum to terminate him but he will warm up to anyone who brings him tea but you gotta act like it's your favorite thing. He will never take it if he thinks you are pitying or playing with him."

She nodded. When they got to the ship Echo ran up and hugged her. "We were so worried. The imps gave up and pronounced you dead hours ago. Wrecker knew better."

Tech scrambled down the ramp "thank the maker you found them. Is Cross alright?"

"Concussion and a broken ankle. I need a good scan to know for sure."

The next afternoon when Crosshair woke up Jahnessa was at the bedside "brought tea. No caff while you have a concussion. She passed him a cup which he cautiously took. "Wrecker told you didn't he?"

"That obvious?"

He nodded

"Yes. Thank you for protecting me. I know you were ready to take a blaster for me. I owe you." 

He waved his hand "can't have Kix mad at me. He's skilled enough to kill me and make it look like an accident."

She chuckled "and Wolffe wouldn't even try."

They sat and talked and for the first time Hunter didn't have to stop any bickering between them.

"Should have dropped 'em in a dark hole weeks ago huh sarge?" Wrecker grinned at him.

"I guess so but lets hope all our problems don't require those kinds of solutions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	5. Dear old golden rule days

Jahnessa sat at the table with her arms crossed staring down Ahsoka, Kix and Cody. "I don't wanna."

"Ika, Ahsoka suggested and we agree, you need to go to school."

"I want to stay with you guys. I don't need school." 

Cody sighed "You have a chance to get a good education here on Chandrila. Please just give it a try."

"What if something happens and you need me? You know buir can't handle everything on his own."

Ahsoka smiled "We are going to do our best to help Kix where we can. I know the last few years have been rough but please try. I will personally make sure there is always one of the teams here. I won't send your family all away."

And that's what the real issue was wasn't it. She saw this as losing her family. Kix sat next to her "Jahn'ika I will admit I don't love the idea but for the first few weeks at least I can stay with you. You deserve a chance at some normal kid things. It will be fun. I promise."

************************************************************************************************

She stared at the uniform the school sent. "No." She walked out of the room and Kix sighed. He was losing his patience. 

"Lemme see if I can handle this." Echo took the uniform and walked towards her room. "Nessa?"

"Go away Echo."

"Nope. Coming in."

She was at the moment fighting with her hair desperately trying to comb it out. Echo took the brush from her hands and sat down next to her. "Tupp had long hair. Sometimes when I was stressed he would let me comb it out" he explained as he carefully worked through the knots and tangles. "Uniforms aren't always a bad thing. They can give you a sense of community and belonging. Besides it means you won't have to worry about wearing something that may or may not be clean." He looked at the scattered laundry in the room.

"But it's a girls uniform with a skirt and everything."

"Ok but...you are a girl aren't you?" 

"No..i mean...yes but...I don't want to dress like a girl. I have no control over a skirt. Someone can just take their hands and….."

It now occured to Echo what she was trying to say. "Sounds like you have some experience. Let's see if we can't get you some pants. As long as they are uniform I'm sure they won't mind."

Echo returned two hours later with the approved uniform pants. Jahnessa pulled him into a tight hug. She rarely hugged them in the year she had been around but it was nice to see her opening up more.

"Thank you Echo."

The next morning after minimal fuss and insisting that no she did not need a weapon on her at school, Kix and the Bad batch saw her off. Kix then returned to the school three hours later to sit in the headmasters office beside Jahnessa who had a black eye and a busted lip. She looked better than the other guy. An older boy sat in the room with his parents. His eyes were blackened and his nose clearly broken.

"Explain what started this?" The headmaster cooley asked. There was a slight smirk on his face.

"I beat him in the obstacle course in gym and he called me a half breed. So I also beat his face." 

"She wasn't even supposed to be there, she's not in the boys gym class" the older boy protested.

The headmaster raised a hand to shush the boy. "Where were you supposed to be?"

"I was supposed to be in etiquette. I didn't like it so I wandered off."

"I see. Every young woman here must complete their finishing program. It is of the utmost importance."

"Do the boys get etiquette training too?" They all looked at Kix. "I'm sorry?"

He looked at the headmaster "do the boys receive etiquette training too?"

"Well traditionally no."

"Why?"

"Well because…"

"That's what I thought. If the boys are not expected to take etiquette then my daughter should be free to take the courses she would prefer to."

After a long discussion with just the adults it was agreed that the boy and Jahnessa both owed apologies to each other. While Kix didn't completely agree it was better than the alternative expulsion. Ahsoka might honestly kill them over that as she helped make all the arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stickin around :)


	6. I need a medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are gonna have chatacter set ups for the lost and the found just a heads up

Kix finished his rounds with the Bad batch and headed towards the mess where the others were waiting. There was something comforting about the rebellion using old GAR bases that the empire left to rot. He knew these halls like the back of his hand. 

He spotted Cody and Rex sitting together and grabbed a seat.

"How's the wrist Rex?" He asked. It was then followed by a cough. Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ok?"

After a few more coughs he got himself together. 

"Fine. Fine. So Rex, any more problems?"

He shook his head. "No. It aches but I'm glad it's not broken. How was the post mission with clone force?"

He rolled his eyes "perfect angles as always" he said sarcastically.

"Was Dogma right?"

He chuckled "yup. He was right, Crosshair was trying to hide a blaster burn. At least three of them are complia-"  
He began to cough again and Rex frowned.

"Sounds like you need a medic Vod."

He raised his hand and shook his head. "I'll be fine."

They both rolled their eyes as Kix got up from the table. "I'm gonna go see if Che needs my help."

************************************************************************************************

"I'm taking Fox, Wolffe and Jahnessa off world. There's a lunar cycle this week we figured it was time to get away. Maybe see if the new medic needs anything. She just joined us so she may just need a little intro on how things work." 

He nodded and began to cough again. 

"Are you sure your oxygen filter wasn't compromised on that mission? Chemical pneumonia is the primary side effect of the gasses you were in contact with."

"No...no. just..took in some air wrong."

"Well let me introduce you to Haleen. Don't be intimidated by her." 

He was about to ask why when they rounded the corner and he laid eyes on a Mandalorian woman built like Wrecker.

"Haleen, if you need any help this week Kix can show you the ropes." 

She stared down at him and nodded.

"Ok."

He held out a hand "nice to meet you. What brings you to the rebellion?" 

Her eyes narrowed "a promise to the dead" she said cryptically and walked off.

"Give her time. Her crew was betrayed by the empire. She's an outcast from her people and really had nowhere else to turn. Sabine convinced her to come here."

He took a seat at his desk and began his paperwork. "Well I'm here if she needs me. Take care of Nessa and make sure Wolffe doesn't kill Fox."

"Oh we had a long talk about how I will not spend my vacation working because they couldn't keep a lid on it."

"Well then don-" he began to cough again.

"Have someone check you out. That cough sounds bad."

He wiped his hand over his mouth and waved her off "go have fun."

************************************************************************************************

He got the impression over the next day or so that Heleen didn't like him. Hell he didn't think she liked anyone. She stomped around the med bay treating people with about as much warmth as Hoth. She got her job done quickly and efficiently but she had no bedside manner whatsoever.

She looked over at his desk as he began another coughing fit. "Do you need a medic overthere?" She said gruffly.

"Just a cough. I'll be fine." 

She turned back to her work muttering under her breath.

By the next day he was certain she was incapable of any softness that her position occasionally required. They dealt with people who had lost everything and then some to the empire. They needed to show some warmth.

"Look, maybe I should take care of the new arrivals and you can do the paperwork."

She frowned at him "you tryin' to say something? Besides, no one in their right mind would want you coughing near them."

He pointed to his face "that's why I have a mask and yes I am trying to say something. You are dealing with people at one of the worst moments in their life. You need to show a little more warmth. If you can't do that, step aside and let me do it."

"Who says I have not shown warmth. Im sorry I'm not rosy cheeked and smiley like Chentiel. I'm not that kind of person but I wouldn't do this if I didn't care and I am insulted that you would infer otherwise so by all means take care of everything yourself."  
She stormed out of the med bay leaving him to manage by himself.

The next few hours dragged on. His body ached and he felt drained and the cough was not letting up. When the night time relief arrived he was barely able to make it through reports so he could go home and go to bed.

When he walked into the house he heard someone speaking softly. He stopped outside of Hunters room and saw Haleen sitting at his bedside softly rubbing his head and comforting him.  
"I know. I know it hurts. Deep breaths. It's going to be alright."

Echo came up behind him and whispered "The migraines are getting worse but that tumor isn't safe enough to remove yet."

He looked back at Echo "how long has she been here?" 

"Most the day. Tech saw her and asked if she could help when we couldn't do anything for him. She's been taking care of him since and he's let her. So what did you say to piss her off?"

They walked towards his room and Echo paused when Kix faltered on the stairs. "Hey are you alright?"

He tried to answer but his throat closed up and he began to cough again. As he wiped his mouth it came away bloody. He just kept coughing more until finally he felt his body give up and it all went dark.

************************************************************************************************

When he opened his eyes he was in bed with an oxygen mask on. He looked around and saw Haleen asleep in the chair. 

"You scared us old man." He saw Fox in the doorway looking him over. "Man you look like shit. She's been pulling double duty to take care of you. When she's not at the hospital she's here."

He tried to speak but he was too tired and his throat hurt. 

"Get some rest. You just spent the last two weeks having a machine breath for you. Che was able to take you off about three hours ago." He reached over and squeezed his shoulder "just get some rest. Nessa has been worried sick. Had Hal not been here you would have been pretty bad off."

He awoke later to the sensation of someone touching his face as he worked towards opening his eyes he felt a cool damp cloth brush over his face. Someone was cleaning him. His eyes snapped open and Haleen froze.

"I...I'll go."

"No" He rasped "I...I'm sorry. What I said...wasn't fair."

"You were only making sure that I did right by our patients."

"But I was rude about it. I should have watched you. I should have checked your technique up close, not judged from the other side of the room."

She shrugged "it's hard to be openly affectionate. I prefer quiet and personal, intimate even." At this she blushed a bit. "Your brothers are all very odd."

Kix chuckled "who's throwing themselves at your feet?" Her blush darkened. 

"They've all had their ways. Dogma and Wrecker don't mind that I and I quote "eat like a gundark". Echo likes to take me through the garden. Crosshair has been showing off any chance he gets. Hunter gets downright bashful around me and Cody and Gregor get a tad handsy."

He nodded "Fox not interested?" She shook her head. "No it seems he, Tech and Rex are not interested."

Kix arched an eyebrow "well Rex is all wrapped up in….whatever he and Ahsoka have and Tech is an enigma to me. Anyone catch your eye?"

Her eyes went wide "I...um...I hadn't really...well….don't laugh but...Echo is really sweet but he seems so….so.."

"Fragil?"

"Yeah. I just don't wanna break him." 

He couldn't help but laugh and harder still as she began to frown.

"I'm sorry it's just..Echo is always worried about finding someone who won't be afraid of his cybernetics and then you come along afraid you are gonna squish him. You sound perfect for each other."

"So you wouldn't mind?"

"Mind? Why would I? Just take care of him. His bad batch brothers are very protective of him." 

He moved to get out of bed but she stopped him "no. You are still on bed rest. You managed to cough so hard you cracked a rib and punctured a lung. You walked around nearly drowning in your own blood."

At that moment Che walked in and scowled at him. "Proud of yourself? You managed to beat Crosshair on the I'm fine stupid meter." 

He opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him. "No. I don't want to hear it. I did not appreciate coming back to find out you nearly died. Do you know how much you mean to Nessa? Not to mention your brothers. I asked you before I left about the chemical exposure and you swore you weren't compromised. You know what Rex found when he checked your gear? The filter had dry rotted. You could have died because you were stupid."

"There was a lot to do and look I'm fine. It's ok."

"NO IT'S NOT OK."

He looked at Che taken aback by her outburst.

"Kix, you are my family just as much as your brothers have become. You are my best friend. You guided me through two failed pregnancies, you keep my husband and his brothers alive. We need you, I need you, Nessa sure as hell needs you. You are the father she has known even if she has Fox you are and always will be her buir. Just remember you have a hell of a lot to live for and hopefully you will see a world without the empire. For now just take it easy and let us handle things. You are in your sixties for force sake you aren't a cadet anymore."

"Che, I...I never meant to upset you." He held his arms open and she carefully gave him a hug. 

"I can't take care of them without you" she mumbled into his shoulder.

He looked at Haleen and smiled "I don't think you will ever have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	7. The soldier from umbara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For undereworld queen again :) this actually helped me with future story set ups.

"Dogma, I need you to do this. They need an extra person."

He looked at Rex and shook his head "why me. You know how they are. I just can't."

"Look, I know you aren't comfortable with working outside your team but they asked for you specifically. Cody is down so you were their next choice."

He perked a little at his captain's words.  
"They asked for me? Or did Echo ask for me? Why would clone force ask for me?"

Rex sighed as he sat down. "There is a lot you don't know about them. I can't tell you why they chose you but know they don't make those calls lightly."

Dogma nodded. He knew after Umbara it was hard to deal with people. He was always worried that they would see him as a murderer or a defect. It had only been a year since they all found each other and clone force was still a mystery to him. They mostly kept to themselves unless Ahsoka brought them around. That was a weird one. 

Ahsoka was just as close with them as she was with the others but their bond seemed almost...motherly? She doted on them like they were children even though they were all plenty old enough and clone force seemed thrilled with the attention. Perhaps he is just reading that one wrong.

************************************************

Rex marched Dogma up the ramp of the marauder 2 making sure he didn't back out.

"There he is! Told ya he'd come! With the Krell killer this mission will be a sinch."

Rex winced at Wrecker. He felt Dogma freeze as he trembled under his armor.

"Wrecker, you're upsettin' the reg." Crosshair met them at the top of the ramp.  
"Don't worry captain, we'll take good care of him. Come on let's get you settled."

He walked him down the hall to the bunk room where Tech was fiddling with Echo's exospine. He really only got glimpses if echo so he was shocked at how extensive the damage was he was also caught off guard by the fact the Echo didn't have anything on.

"Whoops. Ain't you supposed to put a sock on the door handle for that kinda stuff Tech?"

The other clone chuckled but never looked up from the spot he was working with at the base of echos back.

"Had to fix this wire and the clothes were in the way. Besides its better than that time Wrecker fell on that barb plant on Cato Nemodia."

"Or when that anooba bit him on seelos"

They both smiled and dogma was surprised when Echo, cross and Tech all said in unison "or that time he sat on an assassin droid."

Crosshair laughed as he took dogma's bag. " That's Tech. He's gonna update your comms for our mission so leave that here with your bag. You can take the lower near the wall there. If you wake easy Hunter has plugs. Wrecker snores like a blerg."

As he moved Dogma out Echo looked back at Tech "He's being really nice to Dogma."

Tech frowned a little " you know how he felt about Krell. The abuse we suffered at his hands and we couldn't tell anyone for fear of execution." He shuddered and hugged himself close trying to forget the feel of Krells hands on his body. It had been years and yet some days it only felt like yesterday.

"Deep breaths Tech. He's gone. He can't harm anyone anymore."

************************************************

They found Hunter in the Galley going over a chart with Ahsoka. She was gently running her fingers through his hair as she explained the target they were after. He looked up at them as the entered and nodded.

"Welcome aboard Dogma. Happy to have you. I'm sure Rex filled you in but we are liberating a Zygerrian slave camp. They plan on selling these people to the empire to work their factories. We asked for you because this mission requires 5 on the ground but we also need our eyes from above. You will be paired with Echo and Tech as they open the gates and find the Zygerrians' contact with the empire as well as where their next round up is supposed to happen. Wrecker and I will secure the Zygerians. Once the gates open and Tech has his info, meet Cross at the rendezvous point and wait for Wrecker and I to blow this place to hell."

He nodded stiffly. 

"Any questions?"

Dogma froze. He had concerns but should he really say it?

"Well?"

"Why am i here?" He blurted out.

"Well Cody threw his back out so we asked for you instead. We saw your file. Impressive work." 

"I.. I'm not impressive. I'm a murderer, a.. a.. a… "

He mumbled something quietly but Hunter still heard him.

"You are not a defect. You are a dedicated soldier who cares deeply for those he's loyal to. I'm aware Wrecker made a remark that makes it appear we only wanted you for that one thing but i assure you its more than that. We needed someone who would stick to the plan. We cannot afford renegades because failure here means those people will die a horrible death in a factory."

He nodded and Hunter sighed. "We were on Umbara at the beginning. We escorted Krell as he tried to win the Umbarans over to the republic. It was our first mission and almost our last. Krell was very good at divide and conquer. He knew one of us,me, was force sensitive. We had hid it because that meant termination. Krell knew one of us had it but all together he couldn't pin it. He would make Crosshair take long cold lookout posts, he would use Wrecker and I as his personal punching bags and Tech…..He didn't like having a cold bed. Claimed his species needed warmth from contact. He threatened execution if we told anyone. Said he would kill us all leaving the one who told alive to watch the others die."

Crosshair cleared his throat and spoke after a reassuring nod from Ahsoka "he nearly figured Hunter out. I was so scared to lose my brother I attacked. Bit him on his neck and scratched him up real good. We were all taken back to Kamino and I was to be decommissioned on principal. They had just started the process when.."

He paused, swallowing hard and squeezing his eyes shut. "Master Tii caught them and stopped it, rushing to save me. I spent months being rehabbed. She cared for me every step of the way. Without her….."

Dogma was shaking he had no idea how to respond except to pull the sniper into a hug that surprised even him.

"He hurt so many people for so long. I'm sorry I didn't kill him sooner."

Crosshair held tighter "you did enough. Thank you."

************************************************

Dogma watched around him as Tech downloaded manifests and Echo worked on gates and doors. He looked up to see the glint of Crosshairs scope. That's when he saw the figure sneaking behind. Before he could call out the doors all activated, the alarms blared and a shot rang out across the desert.

"Damn it Echo I need help there so much to download."

Dogma looked nervously between them and the ridge he no longer saw Crosshair's scope.

"Echo...Tech...I gotta go."

"Not yet Dogma we need to finish downloading."

He shoved his blaster at Echo praying he was doing the right thing. "Sorry you cover him. I gotta go."

He tore through the crown of escapees scrambling for the freighter to over take it and flee. He topped the ridge to see Crosshair slumped against a rock.

"No no no." He dropped next to him. He could see the blaster wound in his side as Crosshair's eyes fluttered a bit but never fully opened.

"I...got...her…" he looked over to see the crumpled body of a woman nearby. "Need..to...help..others...leave….."

Dogma shook his head and activated his comm. 

"Dogma what the hell! I told you we didn't need renegades!"

"Cross is hit. It's bad. It's so bad. I gave Echo my blasters, is he ok?"

"I'm fine Vod. We got the files the slavers are being rounded up by the others now that the collars are deactivated. I say we leave it to them and make our exit. We'll meet you at the ship."

"Echo...no...I can't...I can't move him."

Suddenly there was a static and the comm went dead on Echo's end.

"Tech? Echo? Come in. Please"

He heard Hunter frantically hailing them as the silence continued all the while he tried to apply pressure as best he could for Crosshair but his quickly draining color was not helping his confidence. He was certain his foolishness was now going to cost him three brothers instead of one.

"Sorry for the interruption. We intercepted a transmission. The empire just destroyed Lasan. They called for the slavers to round up the few remaining lasat and the wookies that came to help. It was an absolute massacre. A pretty much genocide. I'm trying to find out where else they are calling so we might stop them. Get Dogma and Cross to the ship we have help here."

Dogma felt relieved but only for a moment as Crosshair began to seize and gag in his lap.

"Dogma I'm on the way just talk to him try and get him to focus."

"He's seizing I don't know what to do."

He heard wrecker and hunter swear. Suddenly Crosshair let out a very quite chuckle. "Wha er they cussin bout"

"You. Cross you idiot you're bleedin out in my lap and they're worried."

"Iam? Huh swhy i fee li sht? Napl help. Trd."

"No. You can't nap. You gotta keep talkin. How are you so close with Ahsoka?"

"Minds me of mom."

"Mom?"

"Shhhhak Ti. Clone ma. Take care me. Broers too. Soka cares. Fixed Hunter. Made him better."

Dogma smiled "i guess that is what moms do ain't it."

Crosshair moved his hand tracing the tattoo on Dogma's face "had to hurt. Mine did. Swhy is not finish. You're brave. Gon sleep now."

No matter what he couldn't rouse Crosshair. Thankfully the others arrived and began to help. Stabilizing him enough to move. 

When they touched down on Chandrila the medics and the med droid took over. They all waited for news for hours. Dogma only left to get out of his bloody clothes and armor.

When he returned Wrecker pulled him close. "Doc said he'll be down for a while but he'll be ok. Said if no one had been able to put pressure he would have bled out sooner than we could get to 'im."

Hunter gave a tired smile "guess we did need a renegade. Thanks for your help Vod."

They finally got in to see Crosshair and Ahsoka was at his bedside carefully rubbing her thumb on his hand. "They just got him out of the bacta and cleaned up. He should be waking up."

After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked at Ahsoka. "Where's Dogma?" He croaked.

Ahsoka was clearly surprised but took it well, dramatically throwing her atm across her face "I have been replaced."

"Never replace you ma." Ahsoka blushed a little at Crosshair's title for her. 

"I'm right here Cross. Glad you're ok. Get some sleep."

He closed his eyes and smiled "those are orders I can follow renegade."

The others smiled as Wrecker patted Dogma on his back as gently as he knew how. He never expected to find a true home with any of his brothers ever again but now he had some semblance of a family. He had that bond back. Maybe despite everything he was going to be ok. They all were.

"Come on Renegade" Echo teased "let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. A few more set up stories for lost and found are coming. They had no logical place in the story as chapters so they'll be here


	8. An angel in a devaronian sort of way

Getting away from Thrawn ended up coming in the form of a long owed favor. After the interrogations and near execution Kix wasn't about to pass it up but Rex and Cody were a hard sell.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, I gave my word to the lovely ms. Tano that I would return you post haste and immediately."

"Look just get on I need to get Nessa out of here and frankly I don't care how at this point."

Hondo looked past the two of them at Kix cradling Nessa and his expression softened a fraction. "She should be somewhere more comfortable. Tara!"

They heard the loud footfalls of someone coming towards them. Fearing the worst Cody moved his hands towards his blaster. They were surprised when a large devaronian met them. Hondo's crew was normally wee quay and only wee quay. 

"This is my...this is Tara. They can show you and the lady to the guest quarters. I will send Hoy along with a med kit. Now lets not linger. I don't want to be here to meet this grand admiral that has everyone shaking in their britches."

Kix followed Tara down a hallway while Cody and Rex stayed with Hondo. "So...who's Tara?" Rex asked pointedly.

Hondo took a seat in his chair and for once it looked like his age was finally catching him as he grabbed three glasses and poured drinks.

"I have seen so much of this galaxy. It's wonders, it's horrors, and it's treasures. I can say that even I have not seen cruelty the likes of this empire and I was there for the clone wars. They come into my home and round my people up. Send us scattering and it's not just us no. If we are not the soft fleshy human type we have no place in this empire except as slaves and bed warmers. I may not be a perfect man but even I draw the line somewhere. Tara I found when we….liberated an imperial supply ship. How much do you know of devaronians?"

They looked between each other. Rex had little dealings with them when he worked with Ahsoka and Hera's crew but otherwise he knew nothing. Cody shrugged.  
"Well I know from what the academy taught us that men have horns while women don't. We were also told the men are bald but that devaronian had horns and a full head of hair." 

Hondo hummed "yes yes. Well you know the phrase hermaphrodite no?"

Rex nodded "so she...they are.."

"Yes. I found Tara beaten and starved and they begged me for help. Even I am not so heartless. I did not even ask for anything in return. Tara explained that their people sold them to the empire in the hope they would leave their village alone. As we know the empire took that deal and then leveled the place. Not a single survivor. They were set to be on display at an officers club in Nal hutta when we intervened."

Cody crossed his arms. "Are you trying to convince us to trust you with a sob story?"

Hondo's expression darkened for just a moment.

"Commander, I hardly care if you trust me. I was simply telling you who Tara was. They are the child I never had. I trust them with my life. When I saw your friend with that young lady I knew that look. I know that feeling. We have had our problems in the past but I can assure you that we will not be selling you to the highest bidder because I cannot break a man in that way."

Rex nodded "I appreciate that Hondo. Perhaps Ahsoka was right about you after all."

He gave a hearty laugh. "Ah yes how is she these days. I was surprised when she hailed my comms. I was under the assumption the jedi were long gone but then I have seen a few familiar faces here and there."

"She has things well in hand. I'm sure you will have a chance to catch up with her personally."

************************************************

Tara rummaged through the med kit that was brought down as Kix placed a damp cloth on Nessa. "If I can get this fever to break it would be so much better. If I ever get my hands on Thrawn I am going to kark him up so bad."

"From what I hear there is going to be a line" the devaronian cooed.

He looked over at them. The size and horns suggested male but the hair and the bumps on their head were certainly more female.

"I hope im not being too forward but how are you presenting gender markers for both male and female?"

Tara shook their head "no you asked nicely. I am a hermaphrodite. If the jedi were still here I might be better off." As they said this the med kit levitated nearby. 

"So you are a force user?"

They nodded. "Papa has looked for a jedi to teach me. Says he knew a few back in the day. All he has turned up are graves except for a master windu who said he was no longer a jedi."

Kix gasped "Windu is alive?"

Tara shrugged "yea but he looks rough. No hands and a horribly crippled leg. He told papa he lost faith in the force because it led them to ruin and if he was smart he would abandon his quest to find a teacher."

Kix shook his head. "That's a shame. I know many jedi shut themselves off from the force because of the pain the empire caused."

Tara sighed "yea. Papa says it was a pain so great it was felt by all in the galaxy force adept or not."

"Who is your papa?"

Tara looked at their feet "well um… for the last 8 years it's been Captain Hondo. I know many don't like him but… when he got me out of that ship and he took care of me…. I just knew I had found home. I knew if he hadn't sold me to the highest bidder that he would never sell me out."

Kix squeezed Jahnessa's hand. "No shame in found family. I found Nessa 5 years ago and my life and hers has been better for it. She is as much my daughter as Hondo is your dad but at the end of the day we take care of each other."

They took turns caring for Nessa and checking in with Hondo, Cody and Rex. When Nessa woke up she was staring into a set of cool violet eyes.

"Who are you?" She breathed out.

"I'm Tara. Papa and I are helping you guys back home."

"I thought for sure you were an angel."

Tara laughed "That'll be the day when someone thinks a devaronian is angelic."

Nessa sat up a bit more. "I think you're gorgeous."

Tara gave a sideways glance as they packed the med kit up.

"You must still be feverish. I don't know if you realize I'm not a guy."

"I know."

"I'm also not a woman...well not completely."

"You are both. I have read about hermaphrodites. They are rare." 

Tara's yellow skin darkened with a blush. "I… i don't like to choose one or the other. I'm just me."

Nessa nodded and smiled "well male, female or just me you are beautiful."

"You...you really think so?"

Nessa's face lit up "you are a force user aren't you? I can feel you projecting. The jedi I know, she does it sometimes when Rex gets back safe from a job. Anyone close to her is filled with her relief."

"I have no training. No jedi came to claim me."

Nessa grinned "buir could take you to Ahsoka. She can help you."

************************************************

It took them a week of careful jumps to make it to chandrila. As much as they wanted to rush home they knew the empire was scanning for clues to find them. In that week Nessa and Tara were nearly inseparable. 

"Looks like we may be in laws no?" Hondo said clapping Kix on the back.

"If Tara is to be a jedi attachments are forbidden." Cody cooly quipped. It was clear he wasn't trusting of the situation. Rex felt it was cute which led to some awkward insinuations about his relationship with Ahsoka.

"I could have sworn you two were a pair" Hondo said as Kix smirked. "Ah well, perhaps one day you will figure it out."

When they landed Ahsoka was there to meet them. "Thank you Hondo. I believe this makes us more than even."

"Miss Tano" he said with an exaggerated bow "I will consider it even if you might help me. I have a force user who needs training. Their skills are strong but...uncontrolled. especially when it comes to emotional projections if you get what I mean." 

Before she could question Nessa and Tara came down the ramp and she went rigid. Her lekku darkening. "Oh boy. Yes I see. The devaronian right?" Hondo nodded. 

"Well, i can only guide so much since I left the order but I can certainly teach some control but… um..she..he..-"

"They" Hondo added helpfully.

"They would need to stay with me." 

He nodded "of course of course. I would be able to drop in on them of course no?" 

She smiled "of course you can see your friend."

"You misunderstand, Tara is like a child to me. I have taught them how to shoot and pilot and pickpocket without getting caught. I believe your medic friend knows how my affections run,yes?"

Kix nodded.

"Aw. Hondo you do have a heart." 

He waved his hands "don't go announcing that. I am a feared pirate, I cannot afford to have my reputation soiled by something such as having a heart."

As if on cue Tara walked over, wrapped their arms around Hondo and kissed his cheek. "Is this the Jedi you told me about Papa?"

Ahsoka arched an eyebrow and smiled "Yes I am pleased to meet you."

Hondo looked Tara over and gave them a pat on the head. "You are going to stay with Miss Tano. If I hang around I will only be in the way but I am only a transmission away."

Tara pulled him into a tight hug as tears filled her eyes. "Please be careful papa. I will keep in touch." He returned the hug leaning into her a little. 

"Now now, no tears. I promised I would find you a jedi to teach you and I have found one of the best I might add. Once you know how to use your talents you can rejoin us or if you feel the whole jedi thing isn't your thing, that too. "

He quickly boarded the ship and left. Nessa grabbed Tara's hand. "I'm gonna show Tara to my room and get them settled. She scampered off leaving Cody Kix and Rex.

"Is that a good idea?" Cody said. 

Kix shrugged "Nessa's 18 now I can't stop them, besides at least she asked me for condoms." 

Cody wheeled around "she WHAT NOW? YOU DIDN'T GIVE THEM TO HER?"

Kix laughed "Vod… I gave her condoms when she was 16. I told her I would never shame her, only help her be safe."

Rex smirked "I think I'm gonna like having Tara on the crew especially if they make Nessa happy. Wonder what Wolffe will say when he sees her dating a pirate jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> This first one is for underworldqueen13  
>  hope you enjoy let me know in the comments if you all want to see anything


End file.
